A Lover's Dream
by Aeon'sChild
Summary: Yuna's thoughts after the final battle with Yu Yevon. Must have completed FFX to understand! *spoliers* R/R!


**A Lover's Dream** by Black Heart  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't played/completed Final Fantasy X, or seen that special ending where Rikku finds that sphere containing information of Tidus two years after the final battle, you probably won't understand this small fic. POV of Yuna btw!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters, plots, names, places etc. belong to, uh, Squaresoft and anyone else that has official copyrights to it.  
  
*  
  
Ever since that final battle against Yu Yevon, I've never been the same. Even I can see it, how my eyes are never completely focused on everything I do, how my lips never rise into a full smile.  
  
Lulu told me, once, that you should never live, remembering a dream. She said it would only destroy you. Oh, she's probably right, being who she is. But that's the problem: she's Lulu, not Yuna. She could just forget Chappu, even knowing that no one could ever fill that certain place in her heart ever again.  
  
But I? I cannot forget.  
  
Every day at sunset, I return to the pier in Besaid. I stand on the edge and I look out to shore, occasionally whistling as loud as I can.  
  
His words still embrace my mind, and I can almost see his blue, blitzball- crazy eyes: "If we get separated, just whistle. And I'll come running!"  
  
But he didn't. He didn't come running.  
  
For a year or so I would stand there, whistling, the people of Besaid wondering at my heartbreak. But after a year had passed, Lulu and Wakka came up to me, while I stood there, whistling away.  
  
"Yuna, this has to stop."  
  
I turned, and Lulu frowned at my tear-stained eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Yuna...it's being going on too long, ya?" Wakka crossed his arms, partially covering his slowly swelling belly. The Eternal Calm seemed to appeal to his appetite.  
  
"Wh- What are you talking about?" I said softly, then turned around and put my fingers to my mouth, about to whistle again.  
  
"NO, Yuna!" Lulu scolded, and pulled the fingers away from my mouth, as though I was her child doing something wrong.  
  
I glared at them furiously, the first time I'd ever really been angry with them.  
  
"Don't you know? Don't you know what this feels like? He wasn't a dream. I know he wasn't!" I cried.  
  
"Of course I know what it feels like," Lulu replied softly.  
  
"Oh I know you - well, both of you, lost Chappu, but at least you know what happened! At least you know he's resting peacefully in the Farplane! But not I - that's not my situation. Tidus is not resting peacefully. He's out there somewhere!"  
  
"Yuna," Wakka said gently. "He's just...a dream, ya? By the fayth...or he was until the fayth...ya know. But the fayth are gone. Forever. And so is he, ya? He's not coming back, Yuna." Wakka said the last sentence with emphasising sympathy.  
  
"No, Wakka. He is NOT a dream. I can feel him in my mind, in my heart. He's alive. A living, breathing person."  
  
"So why did he disappear, when you sent all the other aeons after defeating Yu Yevon? Why did we see him with Auron, Jecht and Braska?" Lulu reminded me.  
  
"I - I don't know. But when he put his arms around me, I felt his warmth, his flesh; I could feel his arms around my shoulders. I know he's alive."  
  
*  
  
A year after, Rikku came to me with that sphere. The one showing someone like Tidus, screaming, in a prison.  
  
I know it's him. Or at least I'm praying it is; I need a reason to believe he's alive, after so many people drowning me in what they call the "truth". I needed that hope, despite what I told Lady Yunalesca, before we defeated her, about how I would fight my sorrow and live strong.  
  
I destroyed Sin. I destroyed the only connection I had with Tidus and his Zanarkand. Despite what the fayth said, about their tiring of their dreaming, I do believe that if I had actually gone through with the Final Summoning and used someone else as the fayth, Tidus would be here beside me.  
  
But I had to destroy Sin for Spira, and the people of Spira. I know that, and Tidus probably understands it, too. But, again, despite everything that's happened, and all the proof that's been laid in front of me to say he was just a dream of the fayth, I know that it's him we saw on that sphere.  
  
Against the wisdom of Wakka and Lulu, I'm going. Rikku and I are going to find Tidus. And I'll prove to everyone that dreams can come true.  
  
And Yuna turned to the sea, standing on the pier, and gave one last whistle, before grinning, straightening the new shirt Rikku had bought her and turned to her friend.  
  
"Let's go bring back your dream," Rikku grinned.  
  
"Yes. Let's." Yuna replied.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Please review!! Thanks!! ^-^;; 


End file.
